


A Girl and Her Lantern

by shannabelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannabelle/pseuds/shannabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This art is inspired by the Rumbelle fanfic Ghost Story by extree. You should definitely go read that fic right away if you love Rumbelle. In this fic, Rumple is a ghost, and if that's not enough to make you want to read it (it should be), Belle is writing a children's book that ghost Rumple illustrates for her <3 It is full of sweetness and loads of clever banter. It is an absolutely lovely, charming fic that you should all take the time to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl and Her Lantern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ghost Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986252) by [extree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extree/pseuds/extree). 



> This work is inspired by Ghost Story by extree.

I am still very new to the archive so the picture doesn't show up in the post (I was just too technologically illiterate to figure it out lol). So here is the link to the picture on Deviant Art.  
[A Girl and Her Lantern](http://shannabananagins.deviantart.com/art/A-Girl-and-Her-Lantern-607946547) by [shannabananagins](http://shannabananagins.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
